This invention relates to a spin-stabilized artillery projectile of the type fired from a weapon barrel and having a projectile body which is ogive-shaped in its frontal region.
Projectiles of the above-outlined type are known, for example, from German Gebrauchsmuster (utility model) G 84 33 256.5. The projectile body of these types of artillery projectiles conventionally carries a circumferential guide band at a rearward part of the projectile body. The guide band is of metal, for example, soft iron or copper or may consist of a plastic material. The outer diameter of the guide band is greater than the caliber diameter of the barrel so that upon firing of the projectile, the guide band is pressed into the barrel rifling and prevents combustion gases from flowing past the projectile. As the projectile moves forward in the barrel, the rifling imparts a stabilizing rotation on the projectile via the guide band.
It is further known from the above-identified German utility model to provide an additional polymer obturator ring adjacent the guide band and facing the rear terminus of the projectile.
Guide bands of artillery projectiles which, for reaching a high muzzle velocity, are fired from long (for example, 52 caliber) barrels, are exposed to substantial wear. As a result, the spin transmission and sealing functions of the guide bands are frequently not performed reliably and, particularly in projectiles having a conventional obturator and a copper guide band, after firing, partially deep engravings on the projectile body may appear. Such a "body-engraving" leads to an increased wear of the weapon barrel and negatively affects the trajectory of the projectile. Also, risks are considerable that explosive projectile payload detonates prematurely within the weapon barrel.